Round and around
by missing-in-venice
Summary: Just because Rebekah won't kill Elena, doesn't mean she can't get her revenge in a different way. One-parter. D/E.


_I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of it's characters._

**I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>Elena swallows thickly, the silence in the room so quiet she swears the vampire standing a couple of feet in front of her can hear it. The blond is staring at her blankly, century's worth of practice to make her stare unwavering and hard.<p>

Even though Elena isn't whimpering in the corner, or begging for mercy, Rebekah can see the hint of fear behind the doppelganger's eyes, and she drinks it up. She _should _be afraid; after all, Elena stabbed her in the back, literally and metaphorically. But Elena also refuses to back down, doesn't let herself back down from the silent staring contest they're having.

Finally, after what seems like forever, Elena opens her mouth to speak "You have to understand why-"

Those five words are the breaking point for the Original, and she interrupts Elena by slamming her against the wall with her hand around her throat. Elena gasps, eyes widening and trying fruitfully to pry her fingers off her neck.

"Don't give me that." Rebekah hisses, "And give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now."

Elena is still gasping, trying to take more air in her lungs than Rebekah's hand allows, and manages to choke out, "B-because, Klaus needs m-me. He would kill you-"

Rebekah smirks, "No, he wouldn't. Not as long as my mother is around." She says, and her face changes, fangs descending and she's about two seconds away from sinking them into the girl's neck when she's suddenly being pulled off and thrown into the opposite wall of the boarding house.

Elena sighs in instant relief as she sees Damon, standing over Rebekah. He gives her a silent look and she nods, assuring him that's she okay. Rebekah is up again and slamming Damon into the wall, and the next few minutes are a blur as the two vampires fighting; one no match for the other, but still holding out. Soon, Rebekah's got Damon slammed onto the floor, the leg of a table propped above his heart.

And Elena doesn't think, just acts. She grabs a vervain dart that she keeps in her bag, and then she's across the room and plunging it into Rebekah's back. Even though she knows it won't do much, she has to try. It does succeed to distract her, at the least. Rebekah hisses and turns around to face Elena, pulling the dart out and throwing it on the floor.

"Damon's got nothing to do with this; you don't need to kill him." Elena says, half pleading as she eyes the vampire lying on the floor, groaning.

Rebekah doesn't say anything, just observes Elena's expression as she eyes the older Salvatore. Her brother was right when he said that Elena's weakness was the people she loved, _especially _Damon Salvatore. She purses her lips, and then she's got the perfect plan, already formulated into her head. No, she won't kill the doppelganger witch tonight, but she will make her pay in a way that might be even worse than death. Then she's smiling coyly and walking gracefully out of the house, her heels against the floor echoing in her wake.

Elena and Damon watch her go until they hear the door slam shut, and Elena kneels down the help him up, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"What was that all about?" she asks him, eyeing the place where Rebekah had disappeared. Damon shakes his head, "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>The next day, when Elena arrives to her history class, she freezes in the doorway. Rebekah is sitting next to her seat, with another guy on her left that doesn't look familiar. When Rebekah sees her, she perks up.<p>

"Elena! How good to see you." She says, and Elena narrows her eyes. Rebekah looks to the boy on her left. "I'd like you to meet my brother, Kol." She pauses, "Kol, this is Elena."

Elena blinks, the name familiar. Her mind goes back to two days before, when Stefan had informed her of the newly revived Originals.

"It's nice to meet you, Elena." Kol says, his voice accented in an almost identical way to Elijah and Klaus's. Elena nods as the bell rings, and has to move to her seat as people rush through the door. Alaric enters last, looking like he's hung over once again, and sputters some of the coffee he was drinking when he sees Rebekah, who smiles at him innocently. Caroline sits down and they both exchange heavy looks.

Alaric is forced to introduce the new student, and Kol stands up, smiling. Some of the girls in the class giggle and bat their eyelashes at him, and Alaric quickly starts the lesson.

She can't bring herself to pay attention to anything that Alaric is saying, all she can think about is what Rebekah might be planning. And there had to be something. The blonde vampire wouldn't just let something like this go, not that she knows her very well, but she can tell by the small smile on Rebekah's face that she is definitely up to something.

When the bell rings, Elena heads to the door, Rebekah in front of her. Spur of the moment, she calls out her name. Rebekah turns around, raising an eyebrow and they both stop in the hallway.

"Look, I don't know what you're planning… but if you're going to kill me, can't you just get it over with?" Elena asks, being only half serious and Rebekah smiles kindly.

"Elena, don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to kill you." She says.

Elena shakes her head, "So you're not going to kill me, are you going to go after Alaric, Caroline… Damon?" she asks

Rebekah's smile widens, "I'm not going to kill Damon." She replies.

"Then what do you want?" Elena asks, and Rebekah steps closer to her. Elena briefly wishes there were more people in the hallway.

"Maybe what I _want, _is Damon." Rebekah says slowly, and watches in satisfaction as Elena's eyes widen, and different emotions flit across her face.

"See you soon, Elena." She says finally as she catches up with Kol, who is waiting a few feet ahead. She stands there until they're no longer in sight, and she jumps when someone lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Alaric asks, and Elena take a deep breath, ready to tell him she's fine, but instead she just ends up shaking her head. He gives her a note excusing her from the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>As Elena pulls up to the boarding house the following day, she goes over the plan she has in her head. It's not a very good one, even she knows that, but it's the only thing she can think of. Rebekah's words play over in her head. <em>Maybe what I want is Damon. <em>Since she said she wasn't going to kill him, it can only mean one thing. And Elena refuses to let it happen, also refuses to think of the reason why she can't let it happen.

She figures as long as she doesn't let Damon leave her sight, then Rebekah won't have a chance to… seduce him, if that's the right word for it. And that's the plan, to not leave Damon's side for… however long.

So she hurries out of the car, and lets herself into the house. She's heading to the living room when someone speaks from behind her.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" It's Stefan. _Perfect_, she thinks.

"School got out an hour ago, Stefan." She says, and he narrows his eyes.

"Right, I forgot." He replies, and she shakes her head, continuing her path to the living room.

"Looking for someone?" he asks from behind her, and Elena sighs.

"Yes, as a matter a fact, I'm looking for Damon." She says reluctantly, going there before he can. She watches as something flickers in his eyes.

"Remember when it was the other way around?" He says, and Elena doesn't reply, just stares at him. He gestures towards the parlor, "He's in there."

She gives him a last look before she sighs and heads there, and what she sees makes her freeze.

Damon's standing by the liquor table, drink in hand. And Rebekah is standing right in front of him, a drink also in her hand. Elena glares at the small amount of space in between them, and loudly clears her throat.

Damon's eyes snap to hers, and he narrows his eyes. Rebekah hides her smile behind her glass as she takes a last drink and sets it down on the table, and Elena really shouldn't notice the way her hand brushes his slightly.

"Think about what I said, Damon." Rebekah says as she breezes out of the room, her shoulder brushing Elena's as their eyes meet. When she's gone, Elena walks in.

"Think about what?" Elena asks sharply, and Damon shakes his head.

"Nothing." He says, and Elena scrunches her eyebrows together, observing the way he's staring off into space, clearly distracted. She hates it, hates that he's thinking of a girl that's not her. She hates it so much.

It's exactly what Rebekah wants.

* * *

><p>She's never hated someone so much, or at least it feels that way. As she watches Damon and Rebekah dance, she can't help but observe every tiny detail about it, such as the way his hand rests on her back, or how her arms are around his neck… Her teeth grind together, and irrational tears come to her eyes. Of course Rebekah looks gorgeous, her golden hair in a loose bun with a braid swirling around it, something Elena would never be able to perfect, and her dress a bright red, same as the one she planned on wearing to homecoming, except this one is elegant and goes to the floor, accentuating her curves perfectly.<p>

"You look like you need this." Someone says as they come up beside her, and she turns to find Elijah, with two flutes of champagne in each hand. She takes one gratefully and downs it, causing Elijah to chuckle.

"I didn't even want to come to this stupid thing." Elena mutters as Elijah stands next to her. She watches as Rebekah leans in and whispers something in Damon's ear, and she clutches the glass in her hand so tight she thinks it's going to explode for a second. "But Damon and Stefan insisted, and this dress just appeared on my bed…"

"That would be my sister, she thought you might want something to wear." He says, and Elena scoffs.

"How very kind of her." She says sarcastically, suddenly hating the beautiful dress she's wearing, and Elijah raises an eyebrow.

"I need a refill." She says and excuses herself, and soon she has another glass in her hand, which she gulps down.

"Elena." Someone says, and she finds Stefan leaning next to her.

"Stefan." She sighs, putting down the glass. He offers a hand to her and she hesitantly takes it, and soon they're on the dance floor, twirling around with other couples. She refuses to let her eyes wander to Damon, and doesn't even let herself think about him as Stefan whirls her around. She lets herself pretend it was the good old days, when Stefan was in love with her and she was in love with him and she never thought about his brother while she was with him. It almost works, except that Stefan doesn't have the same look in his eyes anymore, he even smells different. But she shuts her eyes and pretends anyways.

"There's something I need to tell you." He says quietly, and Elena opens her eyes.

"What is it?" she asks.

"Not here." He says, and he pulls her along and out the ballroom before she can protest. He leads her into an empty room that looks like a sitting room and turns to her.

The next few minutes are a blur. First Stefan's telling her that he was wrong, and that he'll never stop loving her. And Elena is frozen, half shocked because it feels like she's been waiting forever to hear this and also because she's surprised that she's not crying with joy. She _should _be, she should be relieved and ecstatic, but she's not. Stefan doesn't wait for a reply before his lips are on hers.

She doesn't really remember if she kissed him back or not, but her eyes had remained open, because then she saw Damon standing in the doorway, his face a mixture of disappointment, and barely concealed hurt. When he sees her looking at him, he immediately turns around and is gone. Elena pulls away from Stefan immediately after.

"Elena, don't." he says as she heads towards the door.

"I… I have to fix this." Is all she says as she rushes out of the room and into the ball room. It's pointless, however, because she doesn't see him anywhere; he's already gone.

She doesn't even notice that a certain blonde vampire is also missing.

* * *

><p>The next morning, she's immediately out of her bed and putting on the first clothes she sees. She ignores Alaric' bewildered look as she rushes out the door and into her car.<p>

She has to see Damon, has to assure him that what he saw was nothing. She _should _have gone last night, but she had rode with him and he had left with the car, and she wasn't about to ask Stefan to drive her.

She found herself climbing the stairs two at a time to reach Damon's room, and she stops at the top. She felt as if she was in a horror movie, and she was slowly walking towards something she should be running away from. The only light was coming from the crack at Damon's door, and when she slowly pushed it open, all she found was Damon standing in the middle of his room, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Elena." He paused, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Elena walked forward, "About last night-" she started but was suddenly interrupted.

"Damon, where-" came a female voice, and Elena's jaw dropped open. Rebekah was standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing nothing but what Elena could easily tell was Damon's shirt.

"Oh, Elena. Well, this is embarrassing…" She said, her accent dripping with fake innocence. Her smile wasn't triumphant or smug, but Elena could see it in her eyes.

This was the moment Rebekah had been waiting for, and she watched with rapid attention as Elena's face flickered from emotion to emotion; betrayal, jealousy, hatred, hurt, and anger. Rebekah had gotten her revenge in the most perfect way possible, and the next part was just the cherry on top.

Elena stepped forward and slapped Damon across the face, harder than she ever had before, so hard her own hand stung painfully. Damon rubbed his jaw, shocked, and then he stepped forward, closer to her, watching as tears fell down her cheeks.

"Do you mind?" he asked Rebekah, who stood there still, watching the exchange. She rolled her eyes and walked past them both, her and Elena's eyes meeting as she left.

When she was gone, Damon stepped forward, "Elena-"

"How could you, Damon? It's Rebekah! She wants me dead, remember?" she paused, angrily wiping away the tears, "She's _Klaus's _sister. Whose side are you on, anyways?"

"Don't give me that." Damon snapped back, "You're acting like I killed someone. Don't be ridiculous."

Elena shook her head and then her eyes find something on his neck, two red marks. The jealousy courses through her stronger, burning her insides, and her vision is blurred by angry tears.

"You'll never change; I don't why I ever thought you did." She says the first thing that comes to her mind, and Damon narrows his eyes.

She turns around and walks out the room before he can reply, and blindly bumps into Rebekah on her way out.

"Congratulations, you got what you wanted." She hisses, hating that she can smell Damon on her.

"I had to get my revenge someway." She whispers back, and Elena's eyes widen, before she shakes her head and continues down the stairs and to her car.

Rebekah smiles.

* * *

><p><em>AU: Another fic based on spoilers for 3/14. Sorry, but when Rebekah came back, I just couldn't help it. _

_Please tell me what you think!:)_


End file.
